


If I lose you

by AntigonesRest



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigonesRest/pseuds/AntigonesRest
Summary: Right after Technoblades execution, he goes home, he's bloodied and exhausted. But what if someone is waiting there for him, and that someone is you. Is this near-death experience impactful enough to change your relationship?-one-shot fic where Reader cares a lot for Techno and takes care of him after he gets hurt. No pronouns were used other than he/him for the Blade himself so it's written for anyone to read.
Relationships: Reader/Technoblade, Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 288





	If I lose you

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo Techno-Simps. Come get y'all juice.

When you looked up from the brewing stands you saw him, full netherite armor on and carrying a pickaxe as he slowly trudged towards the house. Not even two hours earlier he was being escorted away by the Butcher Squad from L’manburg, you hid by his orders while he let himself be taken by Tubbo and his men. While you were relieved to see him alive and coming home, as he got closer you couldn't help but notice the blood caked into his clothes and on his pickaxe. 

Feeling a sudden impact of adrenaline, you tugged on your boots and ran outside to meet him.

“Techno!”

He winced at the loud noise, while he didn’t die that anvil still gave him a pretty big headache as he looked up at you.

“Hello Y/N, glad to see that you're okay.”

Even though he still spoke with a monotone voice you could hear his heavy breathing and went under him to give support while walking to the house, Technoblade might dwarf your figure but you still wanted to help. Getting him inside you helped push him up the ladder to his room and started taking off his armor, getting a bowl of water and towel ready to clean the blood. The good news is that he did not appear to be wounded other than a slight bump on his head, however, you knew that meant this meant someone else had died. 

“Who was it?” you asked plainly, the two of you only had short conversations when you went into hiding with him. They stretched from him discussing how to hide you from Dream as you were close friends with Tommy, and you repaying him for housing you with materials he requested and so on.

“Quackity.”

You nodded slowly and gently took away his pickaxe, setting it down on a nearby table for mending. 

“Did you lose a life?” 

He didn't respond for a moment, gauging your reaction. The air hung heavy in the room as the two of you just looked at each other, your nervousness began to grow. Technically, you would have known if he died because the respawn point was at his bed. However, you also knew that could not be true if he just decided to change his respawn point. While working out the growing terrifying logistics in your head he disrupted your train of thought. 

“No.”

The sigh of relief you gave was immediate and for a moment you forgot that you weren’t breathing. Tears stung your eyes and you sat beside him, reaching up to give him a giant, tight hug. His long pink hair was tied back but strands were popping out and getting in your face. He tensed at the affectionate action, while Techno did care for others he wasn't used to actually showing that caring side of him so upfront, everyone knows that he’s not good with comforting people. It wasn't until he heard the soft crying he pulled away, gently holding you by the shoulders and looking at your reddened face. 

“No, dont, hey. Why are you crying? Please don’t cry, look I’m right here. I’m okay.”

He gently wiped away your tears and you couldn't help but let out a stress-induced laugh. 

“Techno, I could have lost you. I don't want to lose you Technoblade.”

Your voice was trembling and you couldn't stop the tears now. He picked you up and put you in his lap while you cried into his chest. He had the armor off and was just in his underclothes; consisting of a thick white long sleeve shirt and black pants. He smelled like pine and he felt like home. While you cried, he gently rubbed your head and held you tighter to him, as if to assure you he was there and real and you were both sitting in his room and you were both safe and it was okay. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I didn’t think it would scare you like that. It’s not gonna be that easy to get rid of me, I promise. Besides if I ever did think I would die I would tell you. Do you think I’d just go and die behind your back like that? I couldn't do that. I care about you too much.” 

Your crying had died down, and your breathing began to even. You pulled away from his chest and looked up at him.

“Techno, I…” 

You thought about what you were going to say, that you loved him? Was this really the time for a confession? He did almost die, but that’d be so cheesy. On the other hand, who cared? You did love him. Albeit not at first, he was just the strongest person around here and you knew if you made an alliance you’d be safe, guaranteed. However as the months went on the longer you stayed with him, you picked up on his habits, simple things like how he put exactly three sugars in his morning coffee. How he hated sweets but if he saw you spend time in the kitchen cooking he’d eat whatever you’d made him without a word. Also how much he cared, even if it isn’t apparent on a surface level. When fighting mobs he let you fight for yourself because you were strong, but he’d always cover you from a creeper, or tell you to stay behind him if you were ambushed by a large group. This care showed the most when he hid you from Dream. The time when he made a secret hiding spot just for you underneath his bed. Tommy was there too hiding in the box beside the brewing stands but after Dream asked for Tommy, he asked for you. Technoblade never let up once, and you were safe.

You felt a tender hand on your face. Snapping back into reality you felt Technos lips press against yours. It wasn't rough, it wasn't demanding. It was strong though, a claiming kiss that told you he felt the same way, that he knew what you were thinking. 

You sighed and fell into the kiss, shutting your eyes you leaned in and raked your fingers through his hair, he laid down with you on top of him. It tasted like salt from crying but it was also intoxicating, you two not stopping until you needed air. You looked down at him and gulped. 

“I know” finishing your sentence for you, Techno pulled you close into his chest. You watched the sun go down outside the window and soon sleep took over you both, with him wrapping his arms around you gently tracing patterns into your back and arms, and you curled into him, not letting go. 

You were determined not to almost lose him ever again. 

He was determined to protect you even more than ever.


End file.
